


Sniper to Sniper

by mysticmajestic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Competition, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sniper Lance (Voltron), Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmajestic/pseuds/mysticmajestic
Summary: Lance just wanted to train in the Garrison's updating training room when he runs into Kinkaid. A challenge ensues.





	Sniper to Sniper

**Author's Note:**

> Probably one of the first people to get in on this ship. Yaaas. Enjoy!

Lance was not expecting anyone to be in the Garrison training room at five o’clock in the morning. Unable to sleep, his mind awash with memories of his near-death experiences, he decided it’d be good to get some practice shots in. Didn’t want to get sloppy. But as it turned out, someone had already beaten him to the punch.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Kinkaid finished off the last of the drones, a new addition thanks to Allura’s Altean alchemy, among other things. Rising from a half-crouch, Kinkaid wiped sweat off his forehead and rolled his shoulders out, then turned his attention to his rifle. Around him lay the remains of a dozen drones. Soon, they would repair themselves—not as quickly as the ones on the Castleship had done, but efficiently enough.

“Not bad,” said Lance, stepping into the room.

It was not lost on him that Kinkaid’s hands tightened around his rifle as his laser sharp eyes snapped up to focus on Lance. Giving him a nod, Kinkaid relaxed, resuming his check-over.

“Yeah, well, it’s not fancy Altean weaponry,” he said, with a one-shoulder shrug. “But it’ll do.”

“Speaking of fancy Altean weaponry.” Lance pulled out his bayard and gave it a little wave, before transforming it into a sniper rifle. “Wanna have a go against me? Sniper to sniper. Best one wins.”

Kinkaid’s lips twitched. “Not sure I wanna take that bet.”

“Oh?” Lance cocked a brow, putting a hand to his jutted left hip. “Why not?”

“You’ve got more in-field experience,” said Kinkaid. “Mighta grown up with a brother in the army—sniper, too—but I know when I’m beat. Ain’t been fighting in too many wars since I joined the MFE. The Galra was my first go-around.”

“I could be a shit shot.”

Huffing a soft laugh. “We both know you aren’t.”

“Even still,” Lance said, feeling his pride swell at the praise. It wasn’t too often he heard words like that directed at him. The team knew his skills, but they never said much about them, “I want a challenge. Keep my mind off the battle.”

Kinkaid scrutinised him for a moment, sizing him up. Then, shifting his feet into a wider stance, he said, “Sure, why not? If I lose, I still get to see what that fancy-ass piece of equipment can do.” He held up his hand as Lance went to speak. “But if I beat you, I wanna get a chance to use it.”

“Fine by me.” Lance was gonna let Kinkaid use it anyway, even if he lost. “Let the best sniper win.”

“Oh, I shall.”

By that point, the drones had recovered. At a word, they were up again, circling Lance and Kinkaid at a breakneck pace. Sharing a challenging look, twin smirks on their faces, they hefted their rifles and prepared to fire.


End file.
